Hosts Go Hostile
by Blue hills
Summary: Oh no Miko Yuki Has beaten up the host of Fear Factor. Now she has to be the host of the Anime Edition Fear Factor. and who knows what she'll do. Written By Miko Yuki Sama not Bluehills.


Disclaimer: Ahem, I don't own Inuyasha, Fear Factor, Yu Yu Hakusho, Demon Diary, Chrono Crusade, Funny the Tick, or my friends. When the line comes up that means my friend wrote that part. Or else she would have killed me if I didn't put it in. I Am the Host, ME, MIKO YUKI! Ahem, sorry.

Miko Yuki: Hello and welcome to another episode of Fear Factor. Our other host is in the hospital after being brutally attacked by a raging fan. Cough Asshole Cough For this special episode we have some anime guys here. Let me introduce our not so canny canine, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Screams, "Feh!" at the top of his lungs before a tall, short brown haired girl runs up and screams, "My tacoman's coming home with me!" As she grabs Inuyasha he tries to fight her off. Security pulls her off and drags her outside. (Tasuki that's for you. You will have your tacoman)

Miko Yuki: Are you ok, Inuyasha?

After this incident Inuyasha has become unusually quiet

Miko Yuki: Ok our next guest you may know it's … (Slap) our very own Hentai Houshi, Miroku!

While dealing with the last person our security isn't so good…actually there is no body in the building at the moment that has the rank of security

Miroku walks out on stage with an unusually shaped handprint on his face. And yet again another crazed fan runs up but instead Miroku gets on one knee and asks, "Will you bear my child?" After saying this, the real Sango runs out on stage and drags Miroku off stage by his ear. The fan is still frozen after 5 minutes of this question and then runs after Miroku. (Brytnee no Nasa I hope you find him )

Miko Yuki: Ok, this episode is different than the other shows because a select group of the audience will be the player's assistants. Well…on with the players. You may know him as the "BAAAAAAAAA!" man, it's Karama and joining him, Lauren.

Oh, I almost forgot MY assistant Alucard.

Alucard flashes a scary but happy smile at the camera #8. 2 seconds later the camera lenses breaks

Miko Yuki: The show must go on after a short break. NO, ALUACRD NOT THAT KIND OF BREAK, DON'T SMILE!

While the commercial is running a familiar head pops out the side of the curtain. It's Sesshomaru and his head disappears

Backstage:

Sesshomaru: I can't believe they haven't brought me out yet.

A middle heighten girl with thin blonde hair then approaches him

Girl: Hi Sesshy! I'm Natalie, you're assistant.

Sesshomaru froze for 2 minutes then began to run

Miko Yuki: Welcome Back to Fear Factor and last but not least the perfect killer himself Sesshomaru.

All eyes turn to the side of the curtain but no one appears. Suddenly a scream is heard and Sesshomaru runs out from the other side of the curtain being chased by Natalie.

Miko Yuki: Finally after all our interruptions. Instead of every one with the same challenge, we have each person's individual fear.

Sesshomaru: That's so fucking easy. I don't have a fear. So I automatically win.

Miko Yuki: Oh, You think so. I found a few things you're scared of.

Sesshomaru flinches and wonders if she actually knows his fear.

Miko Yuki: Ahem as I was saying before **I was rudely interrupted**. That's not the only change in this special edition episode. People are made to face their worst fear and if they flip out they're out. No powers or weapons. Karama, you first and May I also needn't remind you that cameras are all over the room. Monitoring your every move.

Karama walks into the small room with Lauren and he sits down on a chair in the middle of the room and sound check commences.

Miko Yuki: You must eat a plant! (Oooo, ahhh, comes from the audience)

Karama leaves the room with Lauren STILL attached on his arm (You can't get her off now or ever)

Miko Yuki: Your turn Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walks into a room with a Dying (Again) Kikyo (I HATE Kikyo for those of you that don't know me or this is your first time reading my stories and I can't tell you the secret…PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!)

Miko Yuki: You must give Kagome a kiss in front of this dying Kikyo.

Kagome steps out of the darkness. As she slightly blushes she gives Inuyasha a Puppy Look. (If you read Demon Diary imagine Reanef's Puppy look and that's how Kagome looked.) Inuyasha just walks up and kisses Kagome's Check

Inuyasha: Are you happy now?

Kikyo gets up and walks away. After being stunned by this Inuyasha stomps away murmuring that he didn't want to kiss Kagome any ways. Soon after this is followed by a sit command and more swearing.

Miko Yuki: Yes! I have your worst fear! Tee Hee Hee!

Sesshomaru: oh, shit.

Miko Yuki: I shall sick your most feared fan girl on you!

Sesshomaru: I can run you know!

Miko Yuki: Nah, we have an invisible fence put up.

Sesshomaru: Fuck.

Miko Yuki: And now: Tee hee: you will witness what a raging fan girl and her 2 closest friends will do to a pretty boy like you.

You hear a girl laughing maniacally in the background

Miko Yuki: Dun dun dun!

A tall brunette girl walked out followed by a kid sized **demon boy **(not devil) with purple braided long hair, and a tall pale, black and brown haired boy

Miko Yuki: Gasp, snickers It's Megan, Chrono and her pet vampire, Lucifer!

Lucifer: I am NOT a pet!

Megan: Sure you are.

Lucifer: if I'm a pet you're a pillow:Pounces then sits on her:

Megan: STOP! MY SESSHOMARU FLAVORED ASS POCKET IS JUST OUT OF MY REACH!

Sesshomaru: Shudder:

Megan: Chrono! Help! Bite his pointy ear off! I'll release the seal: starts to fumble with her watch:

Chrono: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (1 hour later) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lucifer: Geez you done:Is sitting on a chair drinking tea:

Chrono: Sorry.

Lucifer: Pillow!

Megan Shut up or I'll break **IT **in half!

Lucifer winces in pain at the thought (courtesy of Funny junk. Com)

Miko Yuki: In spite of our two new guy but aren't playing we need 2 more audience members to be their assistants.

Two girls from the audience run upstage, Girl 1 is a tomboyish looking, short brown haired girl, Girl 2 is a Hispanic quiet girl

Miko Yuki: and who might you be?

Girl 1: I'm Jaime and I'm an ex-Sesshy fan and Lucifer's very good friend.(…sorry I couldn't think who Jaime liked so I put her with Lucifer…really only a few people knew about Lucifer before this…ok) You can call me Chichiri.

Girl 2: Blush and almost in a whisper I'm Laura and I'm a Chrono fan. You can call me Kyo-chan.

Miko Yuki: Ok…let's give a round of applause to Chichiri and Kyo-Chan. On with Sesshomaru's fear.

Megan runs toward Sesshomaru and starts to hug and grope him

Sesshomaru: Get off me! Help!

Miroku walks on stage with a spoon

Miroku: Spoon! I'll save you!

Suddenly Inuyasha who is enjoying this clotheslines Miroku

Inuyasha: Stop it dumbass! SANGO! Miroku is being a Hentai!

Sango comes out, still fighting the crazed fan off. Seeing this Inuyasha picks up Miroku and throws him into the crowd where he's being attacked by more fans

Miko Yuki: Sesshomaru 's out, and looks like Miroku is too!

Eyes turn to Miroku who is now calling for Security

Miko Yuki: I guess Inuyasha wins by 3 forfeits!

Inuyasha Jumps from his seat and does a rock on sign

Inuyasha: Thank you my fans, I love you, GOOD NIGHT!

Sesshomaru is still trying to get away from Megan. Chichiri and Kyo-chan are hanging on Chrono and Lucifer's arms, Inuyasha is crowd surfing as well as being groped. Miroku is running from crazed Fan girls and Miko Yuki has her head cradled on top her hand and laughing while stammering, "Oh God, I love this show

Fan girl: My Tacoman!

Jaime hops at the voice and the crazed fan girl from the beginning of the show runs in

Chichiri: Shauna/Tasuki! Your Tacoman won!

Inuyasha: I guess I'm not mad at you anymore!

they hug

Miko Yuki: See you next time on Fear Factor anime edition! GOOD NIGHT!

After an entire hour of Arucard bowing to the Camera man apologizing the cameraman has finally forgiven him


End file.
